118752-complaining-in-update-feedback
Content ---- ---- ---- It's not a "everything is ok" crowd. Mirta and others have given criticism of the game on the forum. But there is the difference between giving criticism and just being an *cupcake*. Like Mirta's example the Wildstar facebook page doesn't get criticisms comments, they get dick comments. But that tends to happen to every game facebook page( which makes it hard to believe that majority of mmo players are adults). | |} ---- ---- No one has been saying it everything is perfect since before drop 2. Now they be more optimistic than you and can see the bugs getting fixed sometime this year(hopefully), but unfortunately bugs sometimes stay with a system for a while. I'm a PvPer, I came to WildStar for PvP. I was expecting drop 2 to fix PvP. It did the opposite so I waited for drop 3. Things are still unbalance. But because I am not a 12 year old I can give feedback about the PvP without being a dick. You don't get a backlash if you're not being a dick. Also the mods don't treat the coffee thread people any different than everyone else. | |} ---- ---- Well this is why I find what people posting on facebook not okay. A picture of a cosplayer from an event that a few Carbine employees went to on their free time "Meanwhile....While the wildstar team attends cosplay shows the game is busy tanking miserably. Good stuff." <- top rated comment "GAME S FAIL" "dropped to 256,589 likes now..." "lol the game that no one plays." "Ded game iz dedz" "How about free to play?" "cmon wildstar give a free boost to max lvl like wow otherwise no one wants to play this game lol" personally I would remove comments like that. They give no input, make the game look bad and I'm pretty sure that they have no place on a cosplayer's photo. EDIT: I sent a message to the email that moderator has given me. These kind of posts are on every single wildstar post. From the moment that it released. I really don't think that such statements should be allowed to be on the official pages. | |} ---- ---- I just looked at the facebook page O.o Sweet mother! RUN AWAY! Also 100% agree | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks for this exaggeration of what the OP was looking for. Using the fire extinguisher on the mass of shitty, useless 'feedback' that exists in social media is not equivalent to shutting down all criticism. Stop with the false extension arguments. This very post you've made, and the way you try to pull Morning Coffee into it, is a big part of the problem. Not the problem with Wildstar (many of which exist), but the problem with the MMO gaming community in general, which is full of toxicity that's starting to rival MOBAs. And BTW, most posters in the Morning Coffee thread do not get into debates with critics of the game and many of them only post in that thread because it's a HAVEN from the stupidity all over these forums and elsewhere. I don't know how you forum mods handle the deluge of ignorance-based comments that are posted here. I don't like white-knighting either and it's upset me a few times to see posters I like brushing aside useful criticism, but the crying, my god, the whiny self-aggrandizing attitude... disgusting... | |} ---- ----